


The Last

by Jld71



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 04:23:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13182288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: The last two men on Earth





	The Last

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cozy_coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by cozy_coffee: Any, any M/M, last two men on earth

Magnus felt panic rising inside himself as he tried to figure out what he needed to pack. He and Alec had to pack and get the hell out of here. The Apocalypse was upon them! He hadn't had time to plan. He wasn't ready. Neither was Alec. Alec was just sitting there, staring out the balcony doors. He wasn't moving.

"Alec, please get up. We need to pack only what we need and then leave." Magnus bent down, trying to get Alec's attention.

Alec finally moved, only to look up at him and nod. He slowly stood and went into the bedroom. He returned a few minutes later with a black duffle bag packed with his clothing.

"Ok, I'm packed. My clothes and a few things we made needed. What about you? Are you packed?" Alec looked around not seeing another bag. He returned to the bedroom and packed for Magnus. He returned to find Magnus packing some of his books. "I've packed for you. Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I just need to grab something else and then I'll be ready to leave." Magnus rummaged around in his desk until he found what he was looking for. It was a picture of a woman. One Alec had never seen before. But, now was not the time to question who it was or why Magnus needed it.

Magnus turned from him and spoke in a language Alec had yet to fully understand. He dropped his hand, waiting for the portal to appear. Nothing happened. Magnus recited the words again. Growing frantic as nothing happened. Magnus turned to Alec, desperation showing on his features. His magic was useless. No, his magic was gone.

"Alec, my magic it's gone. I can't open a portal to get us to safety." Magnus looked at Alec, not knowing what to do.

Alec walked over to him and placed his arms around him. "Shh, Magnus. It's okay. You're okay. It's just a dream. You're having a nightmare. Magnus, wake up."

Magnus jolted awake. Finding himself tangled in the blankets and Alec's arms. Alec's warm smile on him, comforting him, Alec leaned in a placed a kiss on his forehead and rubbed his arms to soothe him.

"It was just a dream." Alec said as he took Magnus' hand in his. "What was it about?"

Magnus shuddered. "The Apocalypse and my magic was gone. It was horrible."

Leaning in again, Alec kissed him. "I bet. You without magic? You'd never survive."

Magnus punched Alec on the arm and laughed. "Well, thankfully we don't have to find out."


End file.
